Garz Field
Garz Field (ガーフィールド, Gāfīrudo) was a Dark Wizard whom was part of the Black Brier gang. After clashing with the strongest Virago Spirit of Victor Alexander he was slain by her Sun Cross Cleaver technique. Appearance Tall and obese is the simplest way to describe Garz. But that wouldn't do him entire justice. Draped in a sumo wrestling garb of cream color with outlined green spots centered over stripes of black, the braid-shaved round faced Dark Wizard is of impressive stature and is certainly intimidating to the average mage. With arms and shins to feet exposed for all to see his undeniable muscle girth, anyone who even thinks of crossing him would no doubt be left to die a horrible death. Personality Prideful in his own abilities, Garz will run headlong into danger with the full confidence in his own skills to win him the battlefield. Not known to be the especially most likable of the complement in the Black Brier gang, he suffers from being an opportunist who joined the group only when rumors were spread of their recent success. He, like many who guarded the hostages during their Fiume de Giglio mission, were the most dispensable due to their less than friendly disposition and their helpfulness to the group's whole. Background Garz Field was a freelance mage, living off the odd to orthodox jobs he'd receive during his time wandering Fiore. Having come from Minstrel in search for demanding contracts that'd often be spread by the commonfolk it was only by happenstance that he heard of a particularly successful band of Dark Wizards making off with great loot. After encountering the gang during their stop at a particular trading town, he among other hopefuls joined in to get the next score. Despite being aware they'd attack a city in broad daylight, Garz had a feeling the strength of the Wizards complemented his own indomitable powers. Not even needed to take out more than a handful of the militia populating the city, Garz took out most of his frustration by crushing dozens of wayward citizens and their homes into his gravity compressing gullet. Due to this, he was stuck with most of the lowly initiates that were collected for the scale of the mission. During a surprise attack by unknown mages, Garz Field met Diana Lance after besting a number of Dark Wizards during her charge in to provide as a distraction. Declaring he'd beat her own his own, he activated his Vacuum Magic's strongest technique and began drawing her along with the surroundings -and an unfortunate Dark Wizard- into his crushing sucking maw. When Diana used her Sun Cross Cleaver attack, his Vacuum was unable to fully suck in the force which left him bifuricated in a perfect cross cauterized pile of limbs and torso. Dying instantly, it ended Garz's would-be career as a high up illegal mage. Natural Skills/Abilities Above Average Magic Power: Garz, while not known to be the strongest Mage in the Black Brier gang, had considerably higher magic that placed him well at B-Rank of the initiates drawn in for their mission. Powerful enough to physically effect the immediate environment and cause the likes of Diana Lance to briefly stumble in his power's grip, he was a capable mage but wasn't strong enough to avoid death. In life he was a competent Freelancer, always known for his prowess in crushing people with his fists or through his Vacuum Magic. Super Strength: Not known for being a slacker when his body was in question, Garz could easily flatten his enemies with his bare fists and feet. Employing Ethernano crudely along his body, he could ram himself bodily into his victims, smattering them into a pile of past and guts. Crushing brick into powder in his bare hands, Garz was not one to be trifled if locked into close quarters with his immense form Equipment/Tools Magic Vacuum Magic: An adept user of the magic arts of absorbing matter and magic into his mouth, Garz can crush it to a fine powder or liquid so that his largely proportionate belly can eradicate it within. While able to use on a less extent through his arms and legs so that he can attract objects or people the strongest force comes from his own lungs powering the Ethernano suction. An effective magic that is capable of crushing a human body in a matter of seconds of proximity to him, it can even lessen the effects of magic sent his direction but not completely nullify if the power is too high for him to manage. *'Reverse Reaping Cyclone' (収獲サイクロンリバース, Shūkaku Saikuronribāsu): A spell of Garz's that employs a great deal of wind suction that takes in the environment and targets that may inhabit his vicinity. Able to take in someone too close to this reverse whirlwind and crush them down to bloody mist for him to ingest and eradicate, it is Garz's strongest form of Vacuum Magic. It cannot, however, deflect a powerful projectile spell like Diana Lance's Sword Magic, Sun Cross Cleaver. Behind the scenes/Trivia *This is the first minor character I've created after I had another of my characters kill him. Mostly done for the lolz I suppose, but also to expand a little on his background and what his involvement was. Category:Black Brier Category:Swartz Category:Elaine Lyte Category:Ketchum Category:Dark Wizard